Mi Pecado
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Ambos lo sabían, habían pecado en nombre del amor que se tenían. Pero no importaba estarían juntos hasta el final "En nombre del amor que te tengo, juro que te protegeré hasta el día de mi muerte" [Regalo de cumple años atrasado para Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya]


**Hola lectores, he aquí otra de mis historias. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece es obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**To: Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya.**

**..**

**..**

_**Mi Pecado**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

El sonido de las gotas caer contra el suelo, era lo único que se podía escuchar en esa fría y tormentosa noche. El pequeño pueblo de Karakura, normalmente siempre se encontraba sumergido en completa paz, tanto en día como en la noche. Sin embargo desde semanas atrás, ya eran frecuentes las tormentas que azotaban con furia el pueblo, ya no había más noches tranquilas para los habitantes. Mismos que sentían un miedo terrible al no poder comprender el porqué de tan enorme cambio. Los más viejos acusaban de brujería a la familia de nobles que se mudaron precisamente cuando todo comenzó a la enorme mansión que hasta ese momento se encontraba abandonada. Muchas personas creían en las palabras de los ancianos, ya que solamente conocían a los nobles por su apellido Kuchiki nunca nadie los había visto en persona lo cual hacia más creíble la teoría de los viejos. Muchos intentaron ir a enfrentarlos, pero siempre el miedo los hacia regresar cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión.

Dentro de ese lugar, la verdad se asomaba en cada una de las habitaciones. La mansión contaba con jardines muy amplios tanto delanteros como traseros, dentro de ella las habitaciones constaban de un considerable tamaño, también tenía una enorme biblioteca donde quizá allí podrías encontrar cualquier libro, tres despachos particulares distribuidos en diferentes áreas de la mansión estaban muy ordenados listos para usarse en cualquier momento por cualquiera de los dueños. La cocina sin duda parecía la de un palacio, la comida era abundante lo suficiente como para alimentar a todos en el pueblo. Veinte habitaciones de las cuales tres eran exclusivas para los nobles y el resto para la servidumbre que hasta ese momento se encontraban haciendo sus labores domésticas, muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué en plena noche? La respuesta era muy simple, la familia Kuchiki y todos los que habitaban ese lugar no eran humanos…_No_… solamente eran seres nocturnos, que bebían sangre humana para vivir…..En pocas palabras ellos eran _Vampiros. _Criaturas que a lo largo de los años eran odiadas y temidas por la raza humana, aun en esa fecha existían, claro que pasaban inadvertidos mezclándose entre las personas sin que estas se dieran cuanta de su presencia. Estos seres nocturnos tenían sus propias reglas, mismas que no debían ser quebrantadas por ninguno de ellos, se dividían en dos razas. Unos eran los nobles también conocidos como "Sangre Pura" estos vampiros eran los más poderosos de entre todos, su sangre era incluso deseada por sus compañeros, poseían el don de hacer obedecer a cualquier otro vampiro de sangre inferior. Así como también solamente los sangre pura podían convertir a un humano cualquiera en una criatura de las noches, sin embargo esta era la única prohibición que tenían. No debían por ningún motivo cometer ese acto pues sería castigado con la muerte. El otro tipo eran los "Nivel Medio" los cuales solamente se dedicaban a servir a los sangre pura, las prohibiciones de estos eran que no debían bajo ningún motivo beber la sangre de los puros, si esto llegaba a ocurrir el castigo era la muerte ya que esa sangre era lo que más atesoraban los de su raza, los de nivel medio no poseían el poder de convertir a los humanos en vampiros por lo cual su restricción era solo esa.

La mansión estaba sumida en completo silencio, era iluminada solamente por la débil luz de las velas. En ese momento la familia Kuchiki se encontraba degustando la cena, mientras que alrededor de ellos se encontraban sus sirvientes esperando el momento de ser necesitados.

La comida en si era digna de una familia real, del enorme comedor solamente eran ocupadas tres sillas. Los sangre pura Kuchiki eran criaturas hermosas, el líder de la familia Byakuya Kuchiki tenía el cabello largo azabache, piel nívea, poseía unos ojos de tono gris, las facciones en su rostro eran finas pero no tanto como para ser afeminadas. El hombre en si era el sueño de cualquier mujer o vampira. Justamente sentada a su lado se encontraba su esposa Hisana Kuchiki una mujer muy hermosa de complexión delgada, piel de porcelana, el cabello azabache que a diferencia de su marido lo usaba corto, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, una mujer muy hermosa que fácilmente podría ser deseada por muchos hombres y envidiada por la población femenina. Y por último a su lado se encontraba la combinación de la belleza de ambos…su hija…Rukia Kuchiki una joven de inigualable hermosura, la pequeña llevaba su el cabello azabache igual que su madre corto, el color de su piel era capaz de competir con la misma luna, las facciones de su rostro la hacían parecer un ángel y por ultimo como toque final el color de sus ojos era de un extraño color violeta. Ellos eran unos de los tantos sangre pura que quedaban, su existencia era sobrevalorada por la vida de cualquier humano o vampiro. En ese momento estaban por terminar sus alimentos, los vampiros a su alrededor esperaban que terminaran, una vez lo hicieron se pusieron de pie. Y se dirigieron a la salida, mas fueron detenidos por la voz de uno de sus sirvientes.

—Espere Kuchiki-sama aún no han bebido nada— Decía un apuesto pelirojo a su líder, mientras señalaba las tres copas intactas llenas del líquido carmesí, el líder de la familia miro a su esposa quien le sonrió de manera amable luego se volvió a su sirviente.

—Hisana y yo no necesitamos beber de eso Abarai, solamente asegúrate que Rukia si lo beba—Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa, la cual le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a su primogénita. Una vez se despidieron salieron del comedor dejando a su hija y los sirvientes atrás.

—Bien Rukia ¿Esta vez si beberás? — Pregunto con desgana el Abarai pues ya sabía de sobra lo que venía a continuación.

—Claro que no Renji, si quieres puedes bebértelo tu…solamente quiero ir a descansar— Renji suspiro, pues la Kuchiki siempre hacia lo que quería. En ese momento Rukia pasó justo a un lado del pelirojo, buscando por todo el comedor a alguien. Sin darse cuenta Renji capto el exquisito olor que desprendía el cuello de la joven, poco a poco sus ojos negros fueron tomando una tonalidad roja, unas inmensas ganas de beber de ese níveo cuello lo embargaron. Se dejó guiar por sus instintos, tomo el hombro de la joven y la atrajo hacia el busco una posición para poder incrustarle sus colmillos, la azabache estaba paralizada a causa de la sorpresa. Cuando quiso reaccionar fue muy tarde, el pelirrojo estaba por clavarle los dientes en su cuello, en ese momento algo o alguien arrojo con fuerza al vampiro lejos de la pura sangre.

Rukia miraba sorprendida a su salvador, era un joven alto, piel bronceada, su cabello de un singular tono naranja y sus ojos de un color miel lo hacían ver realmente apuesto.

—Sabes que no debes hacerlo Renji, el precio a pagar es muy caro— La seriedad en las palabras del joven sorprendieron a ambos vampiros, pues lo conocían perfectamente para saber que Ichigo Kurosaki casi nunca actuaba de esa manera. Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando dos de los sirvientes ingresaron a la sala a ayudar al pelirojo.

—Tranquilo Abarai-kun vas a estar bien— Decía una linda vampiresa de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate al mal herido Renji. Mientras que su compañero un rubio de ojos azules de nombre Kira Izuru la ayudaba a levantarlo. Ambos salieron de la sala dejando solos al joven de ojos miel y a la hermosa noble.

—Eso estuvo cerca enana, sabes perfectamente que debes cuidarte el que beban tu sangre no es el problema…el verdadero problema es el castigo— Regaño el joven a lo que la Kuchiki hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano para que se acercara. El de cabello naranja obedeció y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo doblarse del dolor.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Y crees que no lo sé he? Ellos son mis amigos y los quiero pero yo no puedo evitar que ellos quieran beber de mi sangre— Grito encolerizada la pequeña azabache, mientras comenzaba su camino rumbo a su habitación. El joven solamente se limitó a seguirla, cruzaron los enormes pasillos en completo silencio; hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la Kuchiki. Una vez ahí se introdujeron en la misma, el Kurosaki no dejaba de ver por ningún momento a la enana, ciertamente desde el momento en que la conoció no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo la misma molesta enana con un gran corazón. Se preocupaba por las personas que quería y luchaba sin dudar ni un segundo por ellas, ese modo de ser cautivo por completo al de cabello naranja. No había duda amaba a esa sangre pura y por ella daría hasta la vida de ser necesario.

Rukia miraba las gotas caer por la enorme ventana que adornaba su habitación, se extrañó mucho de que su compañero no le reclamara el golpe. Volteo disimuladamente y lo vio sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. En momentos como ese le gustaría saber que era lo que pensaba, bien podía obligarlo a hablar con su poder sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a seguir comportándose como los malditos sangre pura quienes solamente querían hacer su voluntad sin si quiera respetar las de los demás. Solamente una vez le basto actuar de esa forma para arrepentirse después cada día de su larga vida.

—Bueno enana será mejor que valla a ver como esta Renji— Dijo el joven quien ya comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida, mas fue detenido por las palabras de la Kuchiki.

—Yo….detesto ser una sangre pura— El joven se volteo a mírala con sorpresa, la noble tenía la vista fija en el suelo y se encajaba los colmillos en su labio inferior, Ichigo se acercó lo suficiente a ella, no le gustaba para nada verla de ese modo y sin previo aviso la abrazo. La Kuchiki correspondió el gesto y enterró su cabeza en el cuello del Kurosaki, aspirando el dulce aroma de su sangre. A Rukia nunca le había llamado la atención beber de ningún tipo de sangre ni si quiera la de los otros sangre pura lograron lo que la sangre del joven si ….._Despertar el deseo y la sed. _Sus ojos violetas tomaron un color rojo intenso debido al deseo que sentía. Levanto el rostro y miro a su compañero el cual la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro. Al comprender lo que su compañera quería.

—Hazlo Rukia— Susurro mientras le daba más acceso a su cuello. La Kuchiki obedeció e inmediatamente le clavo sus colmillos, degustando el dulce sabor de la sangre de su amado. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rojos, ella era la culpable de que Ichigo viviera en ese lugar. Hace ya mucho tiempo que debía estar muerta pues quebranto una de las reglas más importantes impuestas a los sangre pura…..se atrevió a convertir a un humano en vampiro. Así es Ichigo Kurosaki era un humano común y corriente, al que conoció ya tiempo atrás. Entablo una amistad con él, misma que con el pasar de las semanas llego a convertirse en algo más. Sin embargo el joven de ojos miel tenía una enfermedad mortal iba a morir y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, ese día gracias al amor que le profesaba pero que nunca le dijo que sentía, decidió convertirlo en uno de su especie. Nadie sabía del enorme pecado cometido por la noble Kuchiki, más que sus padres y los fieles sirvientes de la mansión quienes callaron para que no pagara las terribles consecuencias.

La sangre del joven recorría su garganta apagando la intensa sed que siempre la acompañaba día a día. Ichigo sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban a causa de la pérdida de sangre, camino hasta poder recostarse en la mullida cama de la Kuchiki, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella sacio su sed, se miraron a los ojos. Ichigo por fin podía ver otra vez esas hermosas orbes violetas mismas que lo miraban con preocupación. Rukia estaba encima del joven y al verlo así tan pálido por su culpa decidió devolverle el favor.

—Es tu turno Ichigo— Susurro, su acompañante negó con la cabeza. De ningún modo estaba dispuesto primero muerto a hacerle daño a la enana. La Kuchiki sintió la molesta invadirla al ver la negativa del Kurosaki ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba? — ¡Hazlo maldición! — Pidió desesperada.

—No puedo hacerlo, está prohibido— Dijo intentando convencerla de que era lo mejor.

—A mí no me importa que esté prohibido o no….yo…Ya he pecado una vez, estoy segura que otra no me matara, además es mi sangre y yo sé a quién se la doy…¡Hazlo Ichigo por favor! — Ante la súplica de la azabache, el ojimiel en un rápido movimiento invirtió posiciones quedando encima de la sangre pura. Acerco el rostro al níveo cuelo de la joven y lo lambio un poco, Rukia en ese momento no podía ver como los ojos del muchacho cambiaban a un intenso color rojo. La Kuchiki sintió una ola de dolor recorrerle el cuerpo cuando el Kurosaki calvo sus colmillos en su cuello. Pero ese dolor comparado con su pecado no significaba nada. Ichigo degustaba el dulce sabor de la sangre de la mujer que amaba, ahora por fin podía comprender porque atesoraban tanto esa exquisita sangre. Continuo bebiendo por varios minutos hasta que la sed desapareció de su garganta, una vez término se levantó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Rukia se sentía cansada, fue entonces cuando el Kurosaki la tomo entre sus brazos y la acomodo en su cómoda cama para que pudiera descansar.

—Ichigo…te amo— Susurro antes de caer profundamente dormida, el joven se acercó y roso sus labios con los de ella, él también la amaba.

Ambos habían pecado y seguramente si los demás vampiros llegaran a enterarse los condenarían a muerte, por esa razón el tomo la decisión de protegerla de cualquiera que intentara dañarla…podría jurarlo hasta por su propia vida.

—Yo también te amo enana y con ese amor te protegeré hasta el día de mi muerte— Dijo sabiendo que la joven no lo escucho y así sin decir más salió dejándola profundamente dormida.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Hasta aquí ñ.ñ bien ¡Aquí está tu regalo Sky-chan! Lamento haberme tardado tanto lo que pasa es que la inspiración no me llegaba U.u me hubiera gustado regalarte un HitsuKarin pero lamentablemente la inspiración me llego para el IchiRuki xD ¡Espero que te guste! Así como espero que te la hallas pasado super en tu día Ya ne!**

**PD: Dejen sus Reviews :3**


End file.
